A Twist of Fate
by AmikaUchiha
Summary: What if the game of Thrones was all a huge competition waged by Gods, a sadistic tournament waged by strategic pieces of various sizes and usefulness on a massive chess board?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What if Melisandre didn't bring Jon back by the power of the god of flames, what if another had interceded without her realizing, and that was the reason it took so long, and worked at all, considering bringing people back to life was never one of her gifts before or after? What if the red priests had a reason to resurrect the mad Queen? What if Drogon had been told and was bringing Daenerys' body to Kinvara to do just that? What if the children of the forest were still trying to bring about the destruction of humanity and came up with a monster easier to control than the Night King that now sits in the spot the iron throne used to occupy calling himself the Three Eyed Raven? What if the game of Thrones was all a huge competition waged by Gods, a sadistic tournament waged by strategic pieces of various sizes and usefulness on a massive chess board? The Fates knew the answer to these questions but man had no idea of the travesty that had truly happened. The old Gods looked down pleased with their pawns, Bran the Broken had done his job well and had won them the biggest most deadly game imaginable where the prize was gloating rights over the other newer gods and misplaced faith making them more powerful.

The other Gods were angry and a few temper tantrums were still raging. A sandstorm in Essos came first followed closely by a rogue wave that nearly toppled the iron islands. Among the most displeased were the Fates, things weren't supposed to be this way. The entire reason they'd intervened last time to stop the destruction of King's Landing by influencing the Kingslayer to kill the Mad King was to prevent the death of the population ahead of their time. Now the old Gods, the God of Light, and Death himself had conspired against fate to take them anyway, along with the generation they'd born and all those that would've followed. The Fates were forbidden to influence the past however the other Gods had also overstepped their authority and now 6 years later were still going unpunished. It was with this in mind that the eldest of the Fates stepped into the forbidden territory into the Underworld itself and approached a spirit that while once innocent, had condemned herself into the deepest pit of Hell with her last single word, a word that influenced Queen Daenerys to become the mad queen and kill most of the innocent population of King's Landing. The spirit looked broken, fear of the eldest Fate evident, likely supposing this to be yet another form of a demon tormentor. The Fate had very little pity, however the sisters had come to the conclusion that this damned soul was the only one who could be returned with the knowledge necessary to change things but not affect too many events adversely due to her position in the game of thrones and influence on the Queen. Certain things were fated to happen and shouldn't be changed, the death of Ned Stark, the loss of the Kingslayer's hand, and the gruesome death of Joffrey Baratheon being chief among them. If any of those things were changed, the fate of key players toward ending the long night would be altered and the battle may be lost. There were a select few deaths that had happened that weren't supposed to and needed to be rectified, Jorah Mormont being a prime example. The Queen shouldn't have been on the ground to need his death to defend her but the old Gods had intervened causing Drogon to be mounted by wights and the Queen to be left defenseless.

The damned soul before her was also among those that shouldn't have died, but the Drowned God was among those corrupt Gods seeking unearned power. The eldest Fate had held the spirit in suspense long enough. "Missandei of Naath, arise, your torment here has ended. The Fates have work for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The main plan had been laid out, Missandei was prepared and waiting. Now the small details would be put in place and implemented. The eldest Fate began her next task. She held her sister's hands and looked into the flames, using their combined power to take over the Lord of Light's first perversion of the events for his own gain. The boy looked terrified and she didn't blame him. This one she felt sympathy for. She opened her mouth to speak, making sure that the priests only heard the original message that the Lord of Light intended but the boy only heard her voice.

"Don't wait until it's too late to cut off the head of the Dragon or you'll perish in the flames followed closely by the innocent masses. The Bastard is too weak until it's too late and the Lion lies to himself and will easily betray everything and everyone because of the misplaced love in his heart until he himself is threatened. You'll forget what I've said until the time to act is upon you but you'll retain the knowledge that something important was spoken."

The boy had heard her and the red priests took him away, not realizing their god had been thwarted. Now the appropriate groundwork was laid, the Spider would be ready and hopefully his death stopped along with it as he too had perished before his appropriate time. The failsafe was in place. The seed of doubt that the Lord of Light had planted that day that originally caused the Spider to wait until it was too late had been replaced with the knowledge needed to slay the Dragon if Missandei failed. The Fate knew that the Lord of Light was none the wiser and dared to give the barest hint of a smile. The true timeline was on its way to being restored, the lost souls that shouldn't die would be saved, and those who should be dead would die.

The eldest Fate moved time back to the appropriate place and then went to rest as her power was spent until it regenerated in the appropriate span of 6 years, leaving her middle sister to handle the events in the new present. Her youngest sister went to attend her after giving the middle sister a small nod. The middle Fate closed her eyes and appeared before Missandei, saying simply, "Your journey begins."

Missandei felt odd, queasy, shutting her eyes against the brilliant light that followed. She came back to consciousness and stumbled a bit on her feet nearly imperceptibly. She was alive?! Her eyes darted around, seeing that she was back in Astapor, and her long deceased old master, Nakloz standing a few feet away. She wondered a bit if this was some sort of memory resurfacing in death, but deep down she knew that it wasn't. The smells and sensations were too real and her body felt tangible. Daenerys Stormborn stood before her, Drogon small and flying with a chain around his neck to be given to Nakloz. She remembered this day. She said nothing to him in warning and watched the events play out exactly as they had the first time around. His fate was not hers to influence and she had bigger things to worry about. Her eyes tried to find Grey Worm in the crowd but the unsullied all looked so similar her eyes couldn't pick him out. She reminded herself that he wouldn't yet know her or care about her anyway and a part of her wondered if she shouldn't leave it that way in case she failed and did end up being beheaded on that wall in front of him. He wouldn't thirst so for vengeance then and might not be so eager to spill the blood of the innocent. Although he would follow orders regardless, so the only thing that would serve would be to make him enjoy it less. Her eyes fell on Daenerys and softened. She wanted so badly to tell the Khaleesi everything she knew, but knew that it would serve no purpose as right now, they'd just met and the friendship and trust between them didn't exist yet. She hoped the Fates had something better in store for Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen but they'd only mentioned saving innocents in King's Landing. Her Queen's fate remained a complete mystery to her. She'd barely paid heed to the events happening around her but her Queen had bidden her to come, so she followed, engaging in conversation and trying to not lose herself in thoughts of things of the future. She had to focus on the present, her Queen needed her.

The middle Fate went about her next task in the present, the Kingslayer was in and out of consciousness on his mount, his severed hand tied to a rope around his neck. She spoke directly to his unconscious mind.

"Jamie Lannister, your work isn't done. Regain your strength and protect your former captor, see to it she goes with you to King's Landing. She is more important to your journey than you know. Years from now you will find yourself in a cold clime after a fierce battle and want to leave her side to travel south mistakenly thinking to save that which you shouldn't hold dear. Do not go for doing so will lead to three unnecessary deaths and to stay is life. Do not give your life for a lie Kingslayer, the lioness is barren after the birth of Tommen and no more cubs can be conceived in her empty womb as the change of life is already fast approaching her. The Mother has deemed her childbearing finished. That which you abandon shall be the one guarding your true heir beneath her heart and needing your protection."

Jamie's eyes opened after the last word, and he steadied himself as best he could on his mount considering his current condition, not realizing that he was too far forward to be alone on the horse or that he need not bother as another was making sure he was in no risk of falling. He slowly looked around at the Bolton men and wondered in his feverish mind where Brienne was. He felt her hand tighten on his midsection and realized that at some point after the falling incident they must've decided to have the captives ride together to keep him from falling so they'd get to their destination faster. He wondered what the dream had meant and if Cersei was going to fake a pregnancy who the third death would be? He nearly laughed at that part, him protect Brienne, he was weaker than a newborn babe and his sword hand was gone. Plus he'd seen her in battle, if anyone needed protecting, it was him. If he'd been thinking straight, he might've wondered why he was automatically believing the voice and taking it as some sort of prophesy and not just a weird fever dream. He had no time to wonder further as his grip on consciousness left him again and he sagged against Brienne, not realizing that he'd moved his left hand to cover hers, holding it in fitful sleep.


End file.
